dragonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Namekian
The Namekians are a prominent alien race in the entire Dragon Ball series, first introduced with Piccolo Dai Mao. As their collective name suggests, Namekians were originally from the planet Namek, a world entrusted with the sorcery to create dragon balls... An ability only Namekians possess. Features Namekians resemble humanoid, green gastropods. They all possess visible muscular bands around their lined body, that expose areas of muscle which are usually of different colour to their skin. Namekians have antenna on their heads as well and pointed elf-like ears. The generation of The Great Elder all looked very similar, with green skin, two antennae but with differing shape and sizes. Piccolo, Dende and Muri are of this generation. The generation of Great Elder Muri possess more variations and feature in Dragon Ball Online as a playable race. These Namekians have more defined facial features, in the sense that the skin on their face is a different colour to the rest of their body. These Namekians come in more colours than just green, such as browny-green, turqoise, yellowy green & blue. Some NPCs are pink-skinned, as well. The heads can also possess variant features, such as the antenna being thicker and bigger, smaller and stumpier or located on different parts of the head. Some of these Namekians also possess a long line across the centre of their craniums. Regenerative Capabilities Namekians can regenerate lost limbs, at the cost of their chi. Piccolo revealed that he could regerate his entire body so long as his head was intact, and in fact he did this after Trunks shattered him. However it may be the case that the individuals power level needs to be fairly high for them to be able to survive such a state long enough to regenerate fully, ergo a weak Namekian would probably die. Anyway, Cell (who has Piccolo's cells) also exhibits this regeneration method, however whether it functions in the same way is unknown. Cell claims to be able to regenerate completely so long as his 'core' is intact, which is a cluster of cells in his head. Sorcery Namekians were intrusted with the sorcery to craft dragon balls in ancient times. Scions of the Dragon Clan have the ability to do this, though the rules behind it exactly are vague and mostly unknown. The Namekians are divided into warriors and the dragon clan. Warriors exhibit great power, while the others possess abilities such as healing. Dende for example, can heal anyone back to perfect health with little cost to himself. Division & Assimilation The Namekians possess very strange abilities that involve dividing ones self into seperate beings, or assimilating another Namekian into themself. The unnamed son of Katatz expelled the evil from himself to become Kami-Sama and the evil became Piccolo Dai Mao. Later, Piccolo assimilated Kami-Sama to become 'complete' again. Assimilation is a consensual process, where one Namekian submits themself presumably with magic to have their knowledge and power added to a fellow Namekian. Nail did this for Piccolo as well, and afterwards Piccolo possessed his knowledge and memories. Asexual Reproduction & Demon Spawn Namekians reproduce asexually. The exact mechanics are unknown, but in Namekian culture there is a Great Elder who has the same if not similar role to Kami-Sama and other planetary gods. The great elder creates citizens by vomitting an egg, which then hatches into a baby Namekian. The great elders are also the ones who create the dragon balls and to whom their life-force is tied to. In the case of evil Namekians, it seems that demons can be forged from their life-force through the same egg vomiting method. Piccolo Dai Mao gave birth to Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, Drum and Piccolo through this method. Piccolo was made using the entire remainder of his life-force and was subsequently a true Namekian, whereas the rest were animal-oid and demonic in nature. Classes Warrior Namekian One of two classifications for Namekian people. Warriors are gifted combatants. Notable Warrior Namekians include Piccolo and Nail. In Age 1000, Warrior Namekians follow the teachings of Piccolo, however there are two seperate sub-classifications within this class, depending on how the warrior interprets said teachings. Makai Warrior Conservatives who follow Piccolos teachings to the exact. They battle primarily with hand-to-hand combat but utilize aids such as claws and punching daggers. Madou Warrior A re-interpretation of Piccolos teachings that offers a fresh, new perspective and style. Madou Warriors are defined by their enormous axes, which they use as their primary weapon. Dragon Clan The other classification is to be a scion of the Dragon Clan. They are gifted with the ability to create dragon balls and noteable members include Dende and Kami-Sama. They also possess healing abilities. Scion of Dende Those who follow Dende's teachings of spirituality and wisdom specialize in that healing element and also in strengthening and bolstering their allies. Poko Scion A more unusual classification of Dragon Clan members are these, who utilize the asexual reproduction abilities of Namekians, combined with their ability to breathe life into dragon gods. By vomiting eggs, they can control dragonic creatures called Pokopen, including the Porunga-esque Bongo and the pterosaur-like Gamelan. Maseki are their weapon of choice, which are a pair of floating rocks that they draw power from. List of Namekian Characters *Caracol *Dende *Katatz *Muri *Nail *Piccolo Dai Mao *Piccolo *Scargo *The Great Elder Category:Races Category:Race Category:Species Category:Alien Category:Aliens